


Vanity and Vexation

by doodlebop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlebop/pseuds/doodlebop
Summary: Friends to lovers alternate universe where George and Dream navigate their feelings towards eachother as well as their own issues. This will have both of their perspectives but mainly Dreams. This fic is basically me just self projecting. TW for possible self harm/substance abuse.There is another tag I want to add but it will have spoilers so I will add it later.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	Vanity and Vexation

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading this is mainly me just trying to practice my writing <3  
> Please leave constructive criticisms.  
> This is also just going to be a one shot but I will expand it into an entire story if anyone is interested so pls let me know!

Dream slouched in his desk chair and stared blankly out the windows. Despite the loud noises of the city, the bright colors of the sky, and the bitter cold everything felt alarmingly numb. He ran his fingers through his hair until it was a disheveled mess. He paced his room. walked aimlessly around his apartment. He took a freezing showing with music blasting. However np matter what he did he couldn't get that stupid conversation out of his head.

Why did he say that. How could he have been so careless. He paced again. Checked his phone but was too afraid to open any of the notifications. His pulse was deafening in his ears and all the blood in his body seemed to have rushed to his face. He thought back to the conversation that had put him in this mess, in this horrible confusing situation.

He had gone out of the city just to get away with George. They did this often and with Sapnap as well. This was one of the times it was just them. They drove and talked about mundane things. Their lives, TV, shows and Dream cracked jokes just to see George smile. He loved his smile. The way one side of his mouth went up before the other, the way he threw his head back, the way he chastised him for making such a dumb joke. They drove for an hour talking like this until they reached their spot. A quiet field with a small forrest and creek. They both like the calm sounds of the forrest. It was good break from the sounds of horns, ambulances, and shouting on the streets of the city. 

They ran through the field and flopped into the long soft grass. Dream couldn't quite remember what George was saying but their conversation ended up winding its way to vanity and vexation.

"I don't think every single person is bad, they just have poor qualities the outshine the good ones" George said.

"Thats the nice way of putting. People are too self obsessed and there are too many bad people so you don't notice the good ones" Dream replied

"You always have such a negative outlook towards things Dream" George said as he rolled to the side so he was facing Dream.

Dream tilted his head at George and laughed "Thats because people suck George, if people didn't suck we wouldn't have to be hiding out here". 

Dream put his hands behind his head and looked up to the sky. The clouds moved quickly by; changing shape as they raced across his vision. It reminded him of when he was a kid, when he would lay with his sister and they would shout out what shapes they saw. It would always devolve into them fighting about something. He smiled fondly at this memory.

George snapped him out of his flashback "what are you smiling about".

"Ah just thinking about when I would look for shapes in the clouds". He rolled over to face George again. They were a breath apart. George had a bits of grass in his hair so Dream reached forward, plucking them out and letting them blow away in the wind.

"You really think people are the worst? You really think we all suck?" George looked a bit hurt but stared at Dream defiantly.

A million thoughts rushed through Dreams head. He had mainly been joking but the look on Georges face brought up the feelings that had been festering inside him since that phone call. He quickly said. "What you do to me is the worst George".

Fuck, did he just say that outloud? I really can't be normal for the life me can I?

"Is this about what I said the other night?" George said, his expression now unreadable. 

"Yes, no, well I mean sort of"

"I didn't mean to"

Dream sat up abruptly " Didn't mean to? What did you think you were doing? How did you think I would react?" He tried to keep the venom out of his town but desperately failed. 

"I didn't think it mattered to you, I thought we were friends, I thought we would stay friends". George also sat up, his expression still flat, still serene, still perfect. Too fucking perfect.

Dream dragged his hands through this hair. "Forget about it George, we are friends you're right. I am fine with that, it's whatever. Just answer me this...."

HAHAHA not revealing anything. Basically this fic is going to become just the dream smp canon storyline + dreamnotfound. I intend to make you all dream apologists by the end of this hahaha. Let me know if you want me to keep writing because I have more ideas.


End file.
